Various embodiments of this invention relate generally to water conservation and recycling, and, more particularly, to water collection and recycling in irrigation systems for land associated with homes and businesses.
Present-generation sprinkler systems for use in residential and commercial irrigation applications do not generally provide for collection and recycling of runoff water during, or shortly thereafter, the irrigation process. Sprinkler systems fed by a relatively constant source of water such as a city water system generally have this limitation. Furthermore, persistent drought conditions in many areas result in administrative restrictions in water usage, often with penalties imposed for usage above levels set to achieve water conservation goals. Rainwater harvesting incorporates a collection tank to accumulate rain water for use as a water source for a sprinkler system. However, the amount of water available for irrigation with this technique is generally limited by the rainfall amounts. In either case, a provision to collect runoff water and recycle it back into the sprinkler system is lacking. Such runoff water often carries undesirable elements such as fertilizer and pesticides into storm drains that subsequently empty to a discharge region that could include oceans, lakes, or streams.
It is therefore a need to develop a method and apparatus to substantially collect runoff water in water sprinkler systems for irrigation purposes and recycle the collected water back into the sprinkler system.
It is a further need to provide methods to allow for multiple water-collection vessels with isolation of vessels from the recycling process on an individual basis when a vessel lacks sufficient water content so as to avoid introducing air into the recycling system.